Thank You For Almost Punching Me
by lovedizzy
Summary: When Ash finally comes back to Sinnoh, he decides to go off wandering on an adventure with his old friends Brock and Misty.  But everything starts to change for the better after a huge fight. Pokeshipping story. AAML Ash and Misty and Brock
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, I'm back with another aaml story. I don't know if this will be a one shot or not. Depends on what you guys want. Comment if you want me to continue.

Summary: When Ash finally comes back to Sinnoh, he decides to go off wandering on an adventure with his old friends Brock and Misty. But everything starts to change for the better after a huge fight. Pokeshipping story.

Characters:

Misty: 17

Ash: 17

Brock: 26ish

Chapter 1

"Ash hurry up!" Misty screamed at the top of her lungs with her hands on her hips and her nostrils flaring.

Ash rolled his eyes as he zipped back up his bag after getting out his map of the area.

"Misty calm down, do you really want to get lost again?" Ash said smirking at his little joke.

_Flashback_

Last week Ash had come back from the Sinnoh region after competing in the Sinnoh league and coming in the top 4. He had lost to Paul but it had been a long and hard battle and both trainers had walked away from it feeling accomplished with what they had done. Ash had been slightly upset at losing to Paul again but after a few days he got over his disappointment and decided to head home to see his family and friends again.

After boarding the first ship home from Sinnoh and seeing his mom for a few days, Ash had immediately made his way towards cerulean city in hopes of seeing an old friend and ceruleans current gym leader. Ash had made it from Pallet to cerulean gym in 2 days and was greeted into the gym at midnight by a mallet. After apologizing several times over and ushering Ash in, Misty showed Ash to the guest room and left him for the night.

After Ash convinced misty's sisters to clean up their act and take care of the gym, Misty and Ash had set out to go and see their other traveling buddy, Brock.

Of course because they knew Brock, when they got to pewter city they went to the Pokémon center first. And because Brock is Brock, Ash and Misty found him there, sweet talking Nurse Joy. Two ear pullings and a mallet hit later, Ash, Misty and Brock were back together heading off into the wilderness on another journey.

Of course a few days into their new journey, Misty was fed up with Ash's horrible sense of direction and took over the map. But after holding the map upside-down for an hour, Misty had gotten the group even more lost than before.

_End of Flashback_

Misty stuttered and stumbled as she spoke, Ash finally getting her for once.

"That was one time Ash! You get us lost all the time!" Misty finally said after recovering.

"Do not!" Ash screamed back, getting in her face.

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"DO TO!"

"DO NOT!"

Ash and Misty were inches from each other's faces and suddenly Ash shoved Misty back causing her to fall backwards and trip over a rock. Misty slowly got up and walked up to Ash, her fists clenched. Misty raised her fist up to Ash's face and pulled it back, ready to hit her target.

"PIKAACHUUUUU!" Pikachu had had enough and zapped them with a thunder shock that was big enough to frizz Misty's hair to look like an afro and make Ash's hair frizz even more.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Brock bellowed at Ash and Misty's hair.

"SHUT UP!" Ash and Misty screamed in Brocks face at the same time, causing him to fall over a table and land in the small stream they were next to. Brock resurfaced moments later with a Magikarp in his mouth, which he immediately spit out.

Ash and Misty burst out laughing as Brock curled into a ball and sucked his thumb while rocking back and forth. After the laughter stopped, Ash and Misty turned their heads and looked at each other right in the eyes.

"I'm… I'm sorry for teasing you for doing something once that I do all the time. And… And I'm sorry for shoving you." Ash said sincerely, his voice lower than normal.

Misty's eyes widened and started to fill with tears, threatening to pour out. Ash had never said he was sorry and even though he was apologizing for something very small, Ash had no idea how much it meant to Misty. Misty constantly yelled and screamed at Ash but not until today had she dared to even think about punching Ash when he didn't even deserve it. She had always had a wicked temper, even when she was little. The last time Misty had lost her temper as much as she had today with Ash, she had been seven and she had punched a boy in the face so hard that she had knocked him out and sent him to the hospital. The thought of causing that much pain to Ash upset Misty greatly.

Ash and her had been friends ever since he had stolen her bike. But as time had gone on, Misty had come to like Ash as more than a friend. And him leaving her behind at the gym had only intensified how much she loved him. Every morning she would get up and start her day by thinking of Ash and what he might be doing right then. And every night would end with her saying goodnight to Ash, even though he was miles and miles away.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you too Ash… I really need to keep my temper in check." Misty said her voice cracking, tears starting to fall.

Ash's eyebrows reached so far up that they were hidden by his hair as he heard a noise he never thought he would hear.

Misty crying.

Misty had her head in her hands and her chest was rising up and down in an uneven pattern as her whole body shook.

Ash didn't know what to do. One second Misty and him were saying sorry for nearly beating each other up and now Misty was crying. Misty never cried.

Ash then did something that Brock thought he would never see. He leaned over and grabbed Misty, taking her into a tight hug. Misty realized what he was doing and grabbed his t-shirt, shoving her head into his shoulder.

Slowly Ash lowered his head until he rested it on top of misty's . He waited for the hit from her mallet but it never came. Instead her sobs only got louder. Ash started to absent mindedly rub his hand up and down her back. Ash didn't understand how someone so strong like Misty could cry for so long and for no reason that he could think of.

"Misty, please don't cry." He said into her hair. Ash heard Brock get up and walk away but he was too concerned with Misty to care where he was going.

"Imghh…somgghhh…smwryyy…" Misty said in between sobs.

"Misty I can't understand what your saying when you are talking into my shirt. Please look at me and tell me what's wrong." Ash said softly, trying to convince the distraught red-head to look up at him.

Misty slowly raised her head from his shoulder and looked Ash straight into his eyes.

"Ash… I'm so sorry. The last time I lost my temper as much as I did today, I punched someone so hard that I… that I knocked them out and sent them to the hospital. I almost punched you as hard as I did that boy Ash. If I had hurt you that bad… I would never forgive myself." Misty had just finished when she started to sob again.

Ash pulled her head back to his shoulder and pulled the crying girl into his lap. Ash rocked misty back and forth and started to hum softly to her a song his mother used to sing to him.

After a little bit, Ash no longer could hear Misty's sobs. He looked down and realized why she was silent.

She had fallen asleep.

Slowly but carefully Ash picked Misty up in his arms bridal style and turned towards where Brock had made camp while Ash had been trying to calm Misty down.

Brock wiggled his eyebrows knowingly at Ash as he walked by and the young raven-haired trainer rolled his eyes back.

Ash had liked Misty for a long time. Every since she had pulled him out of the river, Ash had liked Misty. And when he had to leave her behind and go to a different region, he always thought of her and would dream of her constantly. It wasn't until recently had Ash confided in Brock his secret. At first Brock had laughed and told him to stop pulling his leg but when Ash had looked at him red-faced, Brock had realized he wasn't kidding. It was actually Brock who had convinced Ash to see Misty first after his mother.

Ash managed to unzip the tent while still holding Misty, a task that would have been impossible if he had not recently started getting stronger and more toned. Ash carefully put Misty down on her sleeping bag and put her head on her pillow.

Ash stood above her, watching her breath in and out. He didn't think it was possible to fall asleep from crying but then again, he himself had never cried as much as Misty had today.

Ash quietly left the tent and sat on the log across from Brock.

"Is she alright?" He said, the fire lighting up his face in a weird way.

"She's just really tired. I think she'll be okay after a good nights sleep." Ash took off his hat and toyed with his hair as he spoke." I really didn't know why she was so upset and until I asked her. She told me that the last time she got that mad she had punched some boy in the face and sent him to the hospital. She told me that she didn't want to hurt me like that and she said that if she had she would never forgive herself. What do you think she means by that Brock?"

Ash looked over at Brock expectantly. Brock sat extremely still, his face clouded over in thought.

"Ash, I know that Misty really cares for you. And from what I can tell, I think she feels the same way about you as you feel for her." He finally said, breaking the silence.

"You really think so?"

"I'm almost positive. Why else would she get so upset about hurting you?" He said smirking.

"I don't know Brock. I mean what do I do? If I just go up and tell her I love her and she doesn't like me back then I'll have ruined our friendship.

Brock stared wide eyed at Ash.

"What?" Ash asked, confused as to why Brock was staring at him.

"You said the L word." Brock shook his head before he continued." You said it! You said the L word. You said love. You said you loved her!"

Brock stood up quickly and came over to Ash. He pulled his head and started to mess up his hair.

"Shut up Brock. I do love her okay?" Ash said back defensively.

"My little ashy has grown up." Brock said, starting to fake cry.

"I'm going to be before you make any more fun of me." Ash said, shoving Brock of him.

"I'm just teasing you Ashy boy."

"Don't call me that and good night Brock." He said looking back.

"Goodnight ." Brock started to snicker at his own little joke.

Ash stepped into the tent that Misty and him were sharing. Normally they would all have slept in their own tents but after the first night Misty refused to sleep alone because a bug type had gotten into her tent the night before. And Brock of course being the oldest and the one in charge, made the Ash stay with Misty.

Not that I minded Ash thought as he go into his sleeping bag that was placed closer than normal to Misty's. Ash swooped over and pecked Misty's forehead, something he had done for the past few weeks secretly ever since they started sharing a tent. Thankfully for him Misty was a sound sleeper and had not yet figured out what he had been doing.

Ash closed his eyes and thought of what had happened that day for a little while before his eyes shut and he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

After seeing that there were a few people interested in me continuing this I decided, what they hey? Why not? So here it is… Chapter 2 of " Thanks for Almost Punching Me"

Characters:

Same ages as before, did I say it was anyone's birthday? I don't think I did.

Ash's eyes fluttered open as the first rays of sunlight beamed through the thin fabric of the tent. Turning his head to the side he realized that he was not alone in sleeping bag. He quickly looked down to see Misty's red hair peeking out from under the edge of his sleeping bag.

Do not panic… Do not panic, Ash thought as he went completely still. If I move, she'll wake up and if I am the one to wake her up, she'll kill me. Trying to shift the red hair as little as possible, Ash slowly unzipped the side of his sleeping bag and rolled out of it.

He jumped up and crept out the door, hoping to whatever god that they worshipped in this world that she would remain asleep until she got up of her own accord. Making his way over to the logs that Brock had set around the fire pit, Ash patted his head and yawned, alerting Brock of his presence.

"Sleep well?" Brock asked snickering.

Does he know? Ash thought, his cheeks reddening at the thought of what Brock would do if he had seen them.

"Okay. Why do you ask?" He said, acting clueless which was a lot easier for him than it would be for most.

"Oh, well I just thought maybe you have slept better with a companion in your sleeping bag but I guess not." Brock barely finished before he burst out laughing, slapping his knees .

"How… How did you see that?"

"Don't worry Ash. I wasn't watching you like a stalker or something. That's team rocket's job. I came in a little bit ago to ask what you guys wanted for breakfast and saw you in the same sleeping bag. Did anything… go on?" He wiggled his eyebrows and finished his sentence with a suggesting tone.

"Ewwww Brock! NO! I don't know what happened. One minute it's nighttime and I'm alone in my sleeping bag and next thing I know, its morning and Misty is in my sleeping bag with me!"

"Oh, I thought maybe you told her how you felt and you finally got some action. Blame a guy for thinking, geez." Brock said this in a fake hurt tone, trying to make Ash feel bad but not doing it very well.

Ash was just about to slap Brock upside the head when he heard a shrill scream come from his tent.

Spinning on his heel, Ash made it to the tent and was through it before Brock could say Nurse Joy.

"Misty, what's the matter?" He said looking around, seeing nothing that seemed like it would provide a possible threat. Suddenly he stopped when he looked at Misty.

There was a caterpie… On Misty's head.

"Get….it…off." She said trying her hardest not to freak out.

Ash slowly walked over to Misty and lifted the caterpie off her head.

"Hey little guy, let's go back out outside now." Brock lifted open the flap of the tent and watched as Ash skipped over to the forest and released the bug type.

Ash went back into the tent and found Misty staring wide-eyed in the same position he left her in. Ash knelt down in front of the young woman and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Misty, it is okay. I got rid of the bug for you." He whispered to her, like a father would to a scared child.

Misty stared blankly back at Ash.

"Misty, you are okay." Ash moved one of his hands to her face and started to rub his thumb against her cheek.

Her cerulean blue eyes fluttered shut as she lent her head into his hand. Both Pokémon trainers were still, just enjoying each other's company.

"Thank you ash," She whispered, her eyes still closed.

Ash leaned forward and then did something that he told himself he would never let Misty catch him doing.

He kissed her forehead. The second his lips met her forehead, he felt a spark go between them. He let his lips linger there for a few seconds before he pulled away, red in the face.

"You're welcome." He managed to blurt out before he suddenly stood up and left Misty sitting there, speechless.

"I'm such an idiot!" Ash screamed.

Suddenly he wheeled around and faced the bushes after hearing a noise.

A man dressed in black walked out into the clearing.

"Who… Who are you?" Ash stuttered as he back away.

"Your worst enemy." He growled while pulling out a knife.

The man dressed in black rushed forward and raised the knife above his head, ready to strike. Ash raised his right hand up to his face just as the man lowered the knife. Ash screamed as he felt the knife rip into his skin and hit the bone.

Ash's instincts then kicked in as he used his left hand to rip the knife out of the attackers hands. And in the same instant Ash kicked the man's leg out from under him. The second the man hit the ground, Ash jumped down on top of him and proceeded to punch his face with both of this fists. It may have hurt his hand more than it already did, but if he stopped for even a second he knew the assassin would be able to overpower him.

Then suddenly the man shoved Ash off of him and ran away into the woods, leaving his knife behind.

Ash looked down at his hand, and started to run around screaming as the full pain finally made itself known.

"Ash?" Misty stepped through the trees to see Ash running around doing what seemed like some sort of dance.

"What are you doing?" She said trying to grab his arm as he went by.

Pikachu ran over to Misty and climbed up her leg and onto her shoulder.

"Pi pika pi chu pika chu!" Pikachu said as he waving his arms up and down, trying to imitate Ash, being attacked.

Misty having spent almost as much time with Pikachu as Ash did, understood immediately.

"He got attacked by a man with a knife?" She said, her voice cracking.

Pikachu nodded frantically and drooled on its hands, showing it to Misty as it dripped off.

"And its bleeding?" She squealed.

Pikachu nodded again as Misty ran after Ash and grabbed his arm, leading him towards camp. Ash was now sobbing as they ran back to the campsite, the blood dripping from his hand.

"BROCK!" Misty screamed the second her feet hit the dirt by the campsite.

Brock took one look at the sobbing Ash and figured out what he needed. Spinning on his heel and running into his tent, Brock returned seconds later with a first aid kit.

Misty sat Ash down on the bench and held his un-bloody hand as Brock took care of the injured one. After cleaning it out and pulling out the splinters, Brock wrapped a bandage around Ash's hand.

"Who attacked you? Where are they? Why did they leave?" Misty asked Ash as soon as he stopped crying.

Ash looked over, his eye puffy and red from crying for so long.

"He came out of the woods and he was dressed in the black. I asked him who he was and he told me he was my worst enemy right before he pulled out his knife. He then attacked me, trying to slash my face but I put my hand up before he did. That's how my hand got so cut up. But then I ripped the knife out of his hands and knocked him down. And then I punched his face until suddenly he shoved me off and ran away into the woods." Ash finished his story and then looked down at his hand that he could now not move thanks to a man dressed in black.

"Ash… He could have killed you." Misty said, her eyes… well… misty.

"Yeah well he didn't. But the only thing I don't know is why he left. He could have easily killed me right then, but he just left. Misty, do you think he'll come after me again?" Ash said, his eyes full of fear.

"I don't know Ash. But if he killed you… I don't know what I'd do." She said, a few tears silently falling down her cheek.

Ash looked over at her, and saw her crying. It was the second time he had seen her cry in his entire time knowing her. And both times she had cried because of something having to do with him. He lunged forward and grabbed her into a hug, crying as well.

He didn't know the real reason why he was crying but he thought that the fact that he had caused the love of his life to cry twice, his hand was ripped to shreds and he was being stalked by a crazed assassin had something to do with it.

Misty was the first to stop crying and Ash soon followed her example as they both looked at each other.

" You won't have to worry about what you would do if I died because I'm not going to die at the hands of the black masked man. I refuse to do anything that makes you cry." He said softly, wiping away her tears as he spoke.

"Ash…" She whispered as they leaned towards each other, both fully aware of what they were doing.

Their breath mingled as they got closer, their noses now slightly bumping. Both almost gasped as they finally closed the gap between them. At first they were both stiff against each other, but after a while, they both relaxed into the kiss. Ash slowly moved his good hand to the back of Misty's neck, gently pushing her closer to him.

Misty then pushed her hands into Ash's hair, pulling at it lightly. Their one little kiss turned into many heated kisses. After what seemed like forever but in reality was only a few minutes, the two Pokémon trainers pulled away, shocked.

Both said nothing, they just stared at each other, blushing.

"I kind of like you." Ash said finally, breaking the awkward silence.

"I kinda like you too. I have for a long time." Misty replied.

Ash smiled before he pulled Misty into a hug.

"Let's go to bed. It's been a long day." He said into her hair.

The new couple walked hand-in-hand over to their tent. Suddenly they heard a camera snap and they swiveled their heads around to see Brock and Pikachu with a phone.

"What was that for?" Ash yelled.

"No one is going to believe that you actually got together unless I show them evidence. Otherwise I wouldn't get my money!" Brock said as Pikachu shook his head.

"What money?" Misty said sickly sweet.

"The money for the bet of course. I said you would get together before the end of there year. No one else believed me and they all bet next year." He said. Pikachu hung his head at his loss of cash.

"I'm going to bed now before I beat you to a bloody pulp for partaking in a bet about us getting together." Ash said as he grabbed Misty's and walked into their tent.

Bro ck showed the picture to Pikachu on his phone and then laughed manically as he sent it to everyone that took part in the bet.

Ash smiled as Misty dragged her sleeping bag right next to him.

"Goodnight Ash." Misty whispered into his ear.

"Goodnight Misty." Ash said, as he draped his arm over her waist.


	3. Chapter 3

So this week has been very stressful for me because of my first week of high school and I'm not going to get into how much I hate lockers. SO anyway here is the next chapter to "Thank You for Almost Punching Me".

Characters and Ages are the same …sorta.

"Ash… Ash…. Ash get up." Misty said softly shaking him back and forth.

"Five more minutes mom." He said swatting away her hand.

"Ash, I'm not your mom. Get up!" She said not as nicely unzipping his sleeping bag.

Ash rolled out lazily and pushed on the ground to get up.

"Why are we getting up so early?" He said yawning.

"No reason I guess." She replied, a flash of disappointment in her eyes.

"Okay then Mist."

Ash walked out of the tent with his tent to get dressed in Brock's tent so that Misty could get dressed in theirs.

"Hey Brock, is there any reason that Mist would get me up so early?" Ash asked, stumped as to why he was up before the sun had fully risen.

Brock stared wide-eyed at Ash, his eyes full of fear and astonishment.

"You don't know what today is?" Brock whispered.

"No… should I?" Ash scratched his head.

"Ash… Today is Misty's birthday. She's 18 today."

Ash nearly fell over as his stupidity made itself known to him. How could he be so stupid to forget! And he had nothing for her birthday! She was turning 18, she was finally an adult. She needs a party made fit for a princess Ash thought to himself.

"Brock, we need to do something!" Ash started to run around the camp, having no clue what to do.

Brock suddenly put out his arm and clothes lined Ash. Ash fell to the ground in a heap of bones.

"Ash this is what we are going to do. I've actually been planning for a party for a few weeks because I knew you would forget. All I need you to do is to distract her for the day and get her a present she wants. Here is some money I got from your mother for you to get her a present of her choice and give her an amazing day." Brock said smirking.

"Brock you are truly a lifesaver." He said.

"Why is Brock a lifesaver?" Misty said from behind Ash, causing him to jump out of his seat.

"Misty! You're ready. So let's get going before we waste any more time." Grabbing Misty's hand, Ash started to walk towards town, only to be yanked back by Misty.

"I'm not moving until you tell me where we are going."

"Where ever you want to go my lady." He said in an English accent while bowing.

"Who are you and what have you done with Ash Ketchum?"

Brock chuckled as he walked knowingly exactly why Ash was being a gentleman. He didn't want Misty to know that he had really forgotten her 18th birthday.

"So where am I carrying you to first?" Ash said smirking and turning around for Misty to get on.

Misty laughed, stroking her invincible goatee.

"How about you carry me into to town and then I'll decide what I want to do." Misty suddenly ran forward and hopped onto Ash's back gracefully, almost like a cat.

"Go forth my noble steed!" Misty said as she pointed one arm toward the direction of town.

Ash neighed like a horse and leaned back, laughing as Misty scrambled to tighten her grip on him.

"Oh no, I'm losing my balance, I'm losing my." Ash was cut off by Misty kicking him in the side with her sneaker.

"Bad steed." She said when he turned his head to stare at her. Ash and Misty burst out laughing as Brock just stood there, staring at the whole ordeal.

They are such a cute couple Brock thought to himself. I'm really glad they figured it out. Brock smiled as Ash and Misty walked towards town, Misty waving back at him like a princess.

He would never get sick of watching the two of them he thought as Pikachu and him set to work preparing for the princess's party later that day.

"Misty how many times do I have to tell you? Introducing me to people as your personal slave is not a good idea. Eventually someone is going to believe you and then they'll call Officer Jenny." Ash chuckled as Misty made a face at a little boy who was staring at them as he was walking by.

"I don't know about twenty? I really don't care though. Because you are my slave, at least for the day." She smirked as she leaned down and pinched Ash's cheeks.

"Good little slave boy, good boy." She said cooing.

Ash swatted away her arms, giggling at how immature they were being.

"Did you just giggle little Ashy boy?" Misty said as they continued down the street full of stores and restaurants.

"I don't know what you are talking about master." He said dead-pan as he walked them into a store with the name of " Ray's Jewelers."

"Why are we going in here?" She said while resting her arms and her head on top of Ash' shoulder.

"To pick out your birthday present my princess." He said, smirking at her surprised expression.

She continued to stare at him, not saying a word.

"Did you really think I forgot your birthday Mist?" Ash finally said.

"I thought you did. I mean after you woke up this morning, you didn't say anything about it." She said shyly.

Ash looked her in the eyes and sighed.

"I can't lie to you Mist. I did forget your birthday was today. I thought it was next week to tell the truth. Brock had to remind me. I'm really sorry. That's why I'm taking you out and letting you do what you want for the day. I feel really bad."

She stared at him with a blank expression on her face. Suddenly she smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"What… What was that for?" Ash stuttered.

"For telling me the truth." Misty said as she got off of his back and started to wander the store, looking in through the glass of all the counters.

Every once and a while she would pause, stare at something and then move on. Ash started to wander as well, glancing at the counters he passed as he walked through the store.

Suddenly he stopped, seeing something that seemed like a possibility for Misty. It was a necklace with a pendant in the shape of a togepi that contained diamonds for the eyes and was hung on a platimun chain.

Ash pulled out the wallet Brock had given him and counted the money inside. He had started out with $200. They had already spent $30 of it on lunch and $15 on binoculars so that Misty could see the water Pokémon on the beach closer up from the boardwalk.

That left him with only $155 for her present and the rest of the day. And after reading some of the prices of the less fancy looking necklaces surrounding the one he was looking at, he knew that the money in the wallet wasn't going to be enough. One of the employees in the store walked over to Ash and spoke.

"May I help you Mr. Ketchum?" He said politely.

"How do you k now my name?"

"You little girlfriend over there was talking to my co-worker and I about you. She told us you were her slave for the day and that it was her 18th birthday. You are one lucky young man , she is a very sweet young lady."

"Thank you sir."

"So how many I help you today?"

"Yes please. How much is that togepi necklace?" Ash said, pointing to the necklace.

"You have good taste Mr. Ketchum. That necklace is… $4000. But we are having a huge sale this weekend on our diamond necklaces so it is $2350."

Ash took in a huge breathe of air after hearing the price. How could he possibly get the necklace for her? Ash paced back and forth as he thought of what he could possibly do.

The man stared on in interest as Ash paced the counter. The man looked down at his hand, seeing his wedding band. He smiled as he saw how hard the young man before him was trying to think of a way to get his girlfriend the necklace for her 18th birthday. He was the owner of the store and they had had a lot of attention this weekend due to the sale. What would a few hundred dollars be to him? He thought to himself.

"Mr. Ketchum?" The owner said, trying to get Ash's attention.

"Yes?" Ash replied as he looked up at the man.

"I can bring the price down to $1500 if that helps at all." He said smiling.

Ash looked at the man shocked that he would take off so much of the original price for him. He did have some money in his bank account that he had been saving from all of his wins on his journey.

"Is there anyway I could check my bank account?"

"Yes there is actually, I can bring it up for you if you wish."

"Please and thank you.

The man smiled as he brought up Ash's information on the computer and swivled it around for him to read.

Ash almost fell over when he when he saw the account balance. He had over $10,000! He smiled and looked at the man.

"Can you wrap the necklace up for me?"

"No, no, no! Not there Pikachu! That will get knocked over!" Brock said as he moved a glass off the edge of a table. The clearing that had once just contained two tents and a fire pit now held many tables and chairs and an over abundance of balloons. Brock and Pikachu had been running around all morning, setting up the tables and chairs.

Now all they had left was the final touches. The party wasn't until nighttime but Brock was always one for being early and ready.

Pikachu rolled his eyes as Brock walked into a tree while reading a text he had received from Gary.

**From: Gary Oak**

**Message: Hey brocko! Got ur text about the big party tonite. Definetely going to come. Do u need anything? **

Brock thought for a minute or two before he replied.

**To: Gary Oak**

**Message: That's great to here Gary. I don't need anything right now, but I think of anything, I'll text you.**

Suddenly Brock heard a noise behind him.

He turned around to see Pikachu trying to tie back down a bunch of balloons. Brock rushed over to help before Ash's Pokémon floated away.

"Ash, why do I need a dress? I never wear dresses, ever." Misty whinned as Ash walked her into a dress store.

"Its your birthday, you should get something nice for yourself." Ash replied as he took Misty off his back.

Misty crossed her arms over chest and pouted as Ash called over a worker.

"How may I assist you?"

"It is this young ladies 18th birthday today and I think she should get herself a nice little dress to wear around. I mean, it's her birthday. She should be a princess today." Ash said blushing.

"Right this way young lady." The woman said smiling sweetly at Misty.

Misty followed her willing but not before giving Ash a look before she left.

Ash sat down on a bench outside of the woman's section and picked up a magazine to read.

Misty came out 35 mintues later with a bag.

"What did you get?" He asked curiously.

"I'm not showing you." She said mischievously as she hopped back on his back.

"Ash, thank you for buying this bracelet for me." She suddenly said, toying with the bracelet on her wrist.

Ash had also bought her a cute little bracelet and hide the necklace so that she didn't get suspicious as to why he was talking to one of the store's workers.

Ash felt his pocket vibrate, alerting him that he had gotten a new text.

"You're welcome Mist." Ash said as he flipped open his phone.

**From: Brock**

**Message: Pikachu misses you guys.**

Ash smirked at the secret code Brock had sent him that meant he needed Ash to stay out longer.

Ash looked back and Misty and smirked.

"Ready to go get your nails painted?" He said, his eyes beaming with laughter.

"I've never had them done." She said as she stared down at her nails.

"Well then, its official. We are going." Ash started to run back and forth down the side walk and Misty laughed.

"I really don't understand it Pikachu." Brock said, scratching his head.

Pikachu chuckled to its self as Brock tried to figure out why all of the frosting from the Pokémon cake was gone. Sometimes Brock could be just as dense as Ash thought Pikachu.

"Do you know where the frosting went buddy?" Brock suddenly said to Pikachu.

Pikachu shook his head no as realization finally hit Brock.

"Pikachu you ate it didn't you?" Brock yelled at the electric type.

Pikachu started to run away giggling as Brock tried to chase him down and strangle him.

"Wow, I always thought getting your nails done was a girly thing to do but after seeing that you could get Pokémon painted on them, I had to do it." Ash said as he looked down at his now blue painted nails. He held them up to his face so he could see the small little Pikachu he had done on his nails.

"Ash, you do realize that Brock is going to make fun of you right?" Misty chuckled.

"Well at least I got my Pokémon on my nails and not a bunch of hearts like you." Ash said while pointing to Misty's nails.

"Touché Mr. Ketchum, touché."

Ash and Misty continued to walk down the boardwalk until they came to point at which the beach met the wood. Ash let Misty down so that she could take off her shoes and walk next to him down the beach. The young couple walked hand-in-hand down the beach, stopping at times to look at an interesting shell or to pick up a patch of seaweed to through at each other.

They continued to walk down the beach until they came to a point where some long flat rocks cut out over the ocean. Carefully the couple walked down the rocks until they reached the end, where they put their legs into the chilly salt water.

"Ash, why are you doing this?" Misty suddenly said.

"It's your birthday and you're my girlfriend. You deserve to be treated like a princess." Ash said, moving a piece of her hair out of her face.

"That's really sweet Ash." Misty said leaning in towards him. Ash realized what she was doing and closed the gap quicker than Misty expected causing her to fall back slightly, only to find that Ash was holding her to him.

The young couple sat and kissed each other for a while, pausing briefly every once and a while to breathe. Eventually they pulled apart for good, and leaned against each other, watching the sunset over the ocean. The day had truly been an amazing one thought Misty.

Ash smiled as he picked Misty up and she growled at him playfully.

"Time to go back to camp Mist." He said as he started to walk her back to camp.

"Pikachu, you little rat. Get back here with the guest list! I need to make sure everyone is here!" Brock yelled as he chased Pikachu through the now not empty clearing that had once been the camp.

All of the guests had arrived and the party was now in full swing. The only people missing we probably the most important ones.

Suddenly everyone went silent as they heard the young couple approaching. Everyone ran and hide as Ash and Misty entered the clearing.

"SURPISE!" everyone screamed as they jumped out. Misty screamed and fell off of Ash's back and then burst out laughing.

"You guys didn't need to do this for me!"

"Yes we do!" Said Ash's mom.

Misty and Ash hugged everyone at the party and then started to catch up with all of their friends.

By the end of the night, Ash and Misty had learned that May and Drew were now dating, Paul and Dawn were in a serious relationship and Gary had found himself a girlfriend named Leaf. They had also opened Misty's presents and as the party was wrapping up, Ash pulled Misty aside into the woods.

"What are you kidnapping me?" She giggled as he backed her against a tree.

"Don't tempt me." Ash said as he leaned down and kissed her more passionately than he had ever had. Quickly he put the necklace around her neck and continued to kiss her down her neck until he met her collarbone.

"Ash… What is this?" Misty said lifting up her necklace.

"Your real birthday present from me." He smirked as she looked down at it.

She gasped as realization hit her.

"Ash… I saw this necklace in the case and loved it but I didn't even dare ask for it when I saw the price… how did you afford it?" She said shyly.

" It was on sale and then he cut me some slack. I have a lot more money than I thought stored up in my account." He whispered as he kissed right below her collar bone gently, causing her to shiver.

Suddenly Ash heard a twig snap and had just barely shoved Misty down before a man in black stabbed him in shoulder. Ash screamed out as it ripped through his skin but he clenched his teeth and ripped it out when the black man went after Misty.

Ash lunged forward and onto the black man's back, punching him as the man staggered back and forth. Ash gave one final blow to the man's head and then suddenly, like someone had turned off the power, the man crumpled to the ground.

Ash grabbed Misty and pulled her into a tight embrace, protecting her from the man.

Both gasped as the man lifted himself off the ground and looked at them.

"My name is Desperado and this is not the last time you will see me." He blurted out before he vanished into the woods.

"Ash… Who was that Desperado man?" Misty whispered.

"I don't know Misty. I don't know." Ash said squeezing Misty into a tighter hug.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey so I'm sorry for taking longer than usual to put this up but I had a very busy weekend. Don't eat me.

Ages:

Brock: still 26ish

Ash: 17

Misty: 18

"Misty… Misty?" Ash suddenly said, staggering back and forth.

Misty grabbed Ash as he fainted, barely able to hold his weight.

"Ash… ASH!" Misty screamed.

"Ash…ASH!" Brock heard Misty scream.

"What was that?" Drew said.

"It sounded like Misty, let's go!" May yelled.

Brock, May and Drew took off into the woods, heading towards where they had heard Misty's scream.

"Ash, please. Wake up. Don't do this to me." Misty said as she rocked Ash's body back and forth.

She placed her head against his chest and could hear the faint pumping of his heart.

"ASH! MISTY!" Misty span her head around and saw Brock, May and Drew running towards them.

"What happened?" Drew uttered out quickly.

"The man… he came back… he stabbed Ash!" Misty said screaming out the last words.

Everything suddenly became a blur of motion as the next events occurred. Brock through Ash over his shoulder and ran towards town, Drew ran after him, his cell phone in hand, calling nurse joy and May grabbed Misty and tried to lead her back to the clearing.

"NO! ASH! NO!" Misty screamed as she was dragged back to the clearing by May.

"Misty! Come on, we have to get back and tell everyone what happened! Then we can go to the hospital. Come on!" May pleaded.

Misty cried lightly as May and her made their way back to camp.

"COME ON BROCK! ITS ONLY A MILE AWAY!" Drew yelled back at Brock who was now limping along.

"I… I can't… I can't do it." Brock huffed out.

"Yes you can Brock! Just imagine how Nurse Joy will praise you when she sees how far you ran with Ash on your back to save a friend!" Drew said back, trying anything he could to get Brock to continue on.

Brock looked up at Drew, his breathes coming out in strangled rasps. Suddenly he straightened up, a determined look in his eyes.

"I will do it… But not for Nurse Joy. I will do it, and I will do it for Ash!" Brock said as he suddenly ran off down the road, finding a source of energy he did not know he possessed.

"I'm sorry Ben but you don't have a fever." Nurse Joy said to the little boy.

Suddenly the emergency light went off and all of the nurses rushed to the front of the building to see what was the matter.

All of the nurses gasped when they saw two men, one of them carrying another who did not look to be awake.

The head nurse ran forward and rushed the men into the emergency room.

"All nurses to the IVU!"

Ten nurses rushed around Ash as they hooked him up to various machines, trying to bring him back.

"He's lost too much blood!"

"His heartbeat is faint but he can come through!"

Suddenly Ash flat lined.

Brock and Drew were shoved out of the room as the head nurse used the paddles of life, trying to bring him back.

"Where is he?" Misty yelled at the Nurse for the fifth time.

"I don't have the authority to tell you that." She said back for the fifth time.

"I said, where is he?" Misty said as she grabbed the nurse by the front of her shirt.

"MISTY!" Brock lunged forward and pulled Misty off of the nurse.

"Follow me." He whispered.

Misty and May nodded as they walked away from the scared nurse and followed Brock down a hallway and through a door that was only supposed to be opened by employees.

They passed thirteen doors before Brock pointed to a door at the end of the hallway. Misty rushed ahead of them and ran into the room just as they shocked Ash.

Ash screamed out as he was brought back. All of the nurses gasped suddenly, as Ash turned to face Misty.

"I promised I wouldn't die at the hands of the black man and I don't break my promises." His voice cracked and wavered but to Misty it was the clearest thing he had ever said.

Misty rushed forward and gave him a hug.

"I love you Ash Ketchum."

May and Drew smiled at each other and stepped closer together.

"Someday, I'll find someone who loves me that much." May whispered more to herself than anyone else.

"You already have someone." Drew whispered back.

"Who?" May said facing him, completely confused.

"Me." Drew managed to say before he pulled May to him and kissed her fully on the lips. The kiss lasted a few seconds before both pulled away, shocked at what had just happened.

"I love you Drew." May said as they both stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you more." Drew said before he kissed May again, this time more intimate than before.

"Ash? Do you have any idea who he is?" Misty said from Ash's lap as he was sitting on the couch in the Pokémon center a few days after his close encounter.

" His name is Desperado but I don't know anyone by that name."

Misty shifted uneasy in Ash's lap.

"I know one person. But it isn't his real name. It's his code name for his job as a paid assassin."

"How do you know him?" Ash said his eyebrows cocked.

"He's… He's my father." She whispered.

Ash was beyond confused.

"I thought your parents were killed."

"I lied to you Ash. And I'm sorry for that but I didn't want you to know that my dad works for Giovanni."

"YOUR DAD WORKS FOR GIOVANNI?" Ash suddenly screamed standing up and knocking Misty off of his lap.

"He does. And he's been paid to kill you." Misty managed to say before she burst into tears and ran out the door.

"MISTY!" Ash yelled as he jumped off the couch and ran after her.

It was already dark out and the trees stung Ash's arms as he ran through the forest but he didn't care. He had to find Misty before her dad did.

"MISTY! COME ON MISTY IT ISN'T SAFE TO BE OUTSIDE! COME ON MISTY!" Ash suddenly fell over a tree root and tumbled to the ground.

Ash screamed out in frustration as he stood back up and started to run again, not knowing where he was really going. He kept running until he came to a familiar looking river.

It was the river where he had first met his lover's father, a father that had been paid to kill him.

Ash heard arguing and followed the river until he found the source.

Misty, and her dad.

"How could you do that to him?" Misty screamed, tears still running down her cheeks.

"Do you think I want to kill your boyfriend? Because I don't. You know perfectly well that I have to do it! You know he'll kill you and your sisters if I don't complete my mission!" Her father yelled back.

"Then fight back! Don't be his minion! I can help you! Our family can help you! Ash can help you! For heaven's sake dad, fight back and end this before another innocent person is hurt!" Misty wailed.

It was silent for a few seconds before her father responded.

"I am afraid." His statement was plain and simple, yet it held all of the answers to their questions within it.

Ash stepped out of the dark of the trees and approached the man.

"Fear is the cause of all of the pain in the world." Ash said loudly, making sure that Misty's father would hear.

Misty and her dad wheeled around to look at Ash.

"Ash…" Just as the words escaped Misty's lips, Ash had her in a tight embrace.

"Don't you ever run away from me again." He said into her hair and kissing her head.  
"I had to. I needed to talk to my dad. Alone."

Ash let go of Misty and looked Desperado in the eyes.

"I will help you to stop Giovanni… If you are in need of my help." Ash stood tall and proud, showing no fear to the man who had tried to kill him before.

"Ash Ketchum. Here I stand, a paid killer, whose current mission is to kill you. Yet here you are, offering up your help to me. You are either a very stupid man… or a very brave one. Which one is it?" He said with his eyebrows raised.

"That is for me to know and you to figure out."

Misty's father chuckled to himself before he turned to his daughter and hugged her.

"Misty, I want to thank you."

"For what dad?" She replied confused.

"For making me realize what I have been doing is wrong and that I need to do something to stop it before it was too late."

Misty smiled as Ash walked up to her father.

"Mr. Waterflower, not to be disrespectful but how do I know that you are not trying to trick me? I mean, you did try to hurt your own daughter. If I had not been there you would have killed her!"

"Ash. I am glad you are the young man that my Misty loves. You jumped into the line of danger to save her and that is something that all fathers hope their daughters boyfriends would do for them. If it weren't for you I would have done something that I would have regretted. And for that I am proud of you… son." He smiled at Ash a genuine smile.

Ash choked back tears as he replied. "And I will continue to make you proud of me by protecting your daughter from the likes of people like you."

All three laughed as they walked back to camp, every member of the group now trusting the each other with their lives.

"Do you really have to go right now?" Misty asked her father.

"Yes. I need to recruit people to help us. Without the people I am going to get, beating Giovanni will be impossible." He said, checking the straps one last time on his backpack.

"We will try to recruit as many people as possible for our army Mr. Waterflower." Ash said respectfully.

"What have I told you Ash? Call me by my real name, Louis." He smiled as he brought Ash into a hug.

"Watch over my daughter." He whispered into his ear.

"I will do so with my life… Louis." He smirked.

Misty gave her dad one last hug before he turned towards the road and headed towards town.

"Where are we going to find people who are strong enough and willing to stop team rocket?" Brock said, tapping a pencil against his head.

Ash and Misty sighed as they sat on logs in a circle, trying to come up with people.

Suddenly they heard noises in the trees to their left. Ash grabbed a knife that Louis had secretly given to him and walked towards the trees.

"Drew! Stop it!" May squeaked.

"I'll stop tickling you when you stop poking me!" Drew replied back playfully. Ash sighed as he put his knife in his back pocket and went through the trees.

What he saw before him was not normal. There was May on the ground with Drew… on top of her.

Both blushed and jumped up when they saw Ash.

"It wasn't what you thought it was!" May said quickly.

"Yeah May simply fell over because I tickled her so much and then she pulled me down too." Drew replied as he flipped his hair.

"Whatever you say." Ash started to head towards the trees until he stopped mid-step.

"Would you guys like to help me?" He said.

"With what?" May and Drew said at the same time.

Ash took a seat against a tree as he explained everything that had occurred the past few weeks, without the parts about him and Misty, and again asked his question.

May looked hesitant but Drew looked pumped.

"Count me in, I've been wanting to do something about team rocket for the longest time." He said smashing his fists together.

"Well if Drew is doing it then I'm in too. " May said quickly.

"Good, now follow me back to camp."

Ash stood up and walked back towards where Misty and Brock were, with May and Drew following him.

"Look I found two recruits!" Ash yelled as he walked into the clearing.

"May? Drew? Where did you find them?" Misty said tipping her head to the side.

"I found them in the woods not making out." Ash said snickering.

Drew and May turned beat red as Brock and Misty joined in laughing. Eventually May and Drew joined in too.

"Well that's two people willing to stop team rocket." Brock finally said after they had all stopped laughing.

" Yeah, two down, lots more to go. "Ash said as he looked off into the trees line, thinking of how they were going to pull this off.


	5. Chapter 5

…Hey guys!...yeah….I'm not even going to explain why this took so long to get out…hehe….yeah

Anyway beware, some sexual action later on in the chapter sooo.

Ages are the same as the last chapter

"Stop it! Seriously, how many times do I have to say stop it before you stop it?" Drew said aggravated.

"Saying stop it won't stop me so save your breathe." May giggled as she poked his face once again.

The five young adults were all sitting around a fire, the oldest, Brock, holding a pencil and paper.

"Guys please pay attention. We need to figure out who we are going to ask to help! This is a serious matter!" Brock yelled, stressed out because they had been thinking for hours.

Everyone quieted down after Brock's outburst, trying to concentrate. The clearing was quiet for a few minutes; the only sound that could be heard was the river located to the right of their camp.

"What about Gary and Paul?" Ash said finally, breaking the silence.

"Perfect! See? All that this requires is a little thinking!" Brock said happily, writing the names down quickly on the paper.

"Or a lot of thinking in Ash's case. " Misty said, causing everyone to laugh except for Ash, who pouted and crossed his arms childishly.

The young adults sat and thought for another hour before they had come up with a good length list. The list of people they had come up with was:

_Ash& Misty_

_Brock_

_May& Drew_

_Paul_

_Gary_

_Gym Leaders from Kanto_

_Gym Leaders from Battle Frontier_

_Gym Leaders from Sinnoh_

_The Professors of all the regions_

_All of Their Pokémon_

"I think this is good enough. It's late anyway. We need to get some sleep before we set out to find all of these people." Brock said as he stretched yawning.

"Good idea. I don't think my shirt can handle any more Ash drool." Misty said snickering as she glanced down at Ash who had fallen asleep leaning against Misty.

Misty carefully shook Ash and kissed his cheek, trying to wake him up.

Suddenly his eyes open and he jumped up, causing misty to be shoved to the ground.

"WHAT! HUH? What I miss? Pikachu fell in a well? No! Not Again! Don't worry Pikachu, Daddy's coming!" Ash went to run off into the woods, but was stopped by misty grabbing his ankle. Ash stumbled and fell backward, landing right next to Misty.

"Sweetheart. Nothing is wrong. I was just waking you up so you could go to bed. Calm down. " Misty said softly.

Ash stared at her blankly before he sat up, pulling her up with him. He rubbed his eyes once before he sighed.

"I really need to stop having marshmallows before bed. Makes me have crazy dreams." The group chuckled before they all got up, Ash and Misty going to their tent, and Drew, May and Brock going to their shared tent.

Ash crawled into his sleeping bag, and left the side open for Misty to get in. Normally Misty got right into bed with him but when she didn't, Ash sat up and looked over at her. Ash gasped as he realized that Misty was changing, and she had nothing but her underwear on. Her back was to him but he could almost just imagine what she looked like from the front.

"Ash I'll be there in a second I'm just getting changed. Don't look." Misty said, bending down to rummage through her bag for clothes.

_Too late ,_thought Ash. He wanted to look away, to give her the privacy she asked for. But he couldn't find the will to. He was almost 18. And here was his girlfriend, his beautiful, sweet, feisty…half-naked girlfriend in front of him.

"Ash I'm sorry. I'm having a hard time finding my shirt. Just roll over and I'll be over in a minute." Misty said, still going through her bag that seemed to have no bottom.

Ash could see her shirt sticking out from here. It was right beneath a pair of jeans she had passed over a few times now. He could point it out to her. Or he could get up and show her where it was.

Ash got up silently, crawling over to her slowly so he wouldn't make any noise. He sat up behind her and placed his chest right against her bare back. He felt her jump a little before she squeaked out," Ash…what are you doing?" He leaned his head down next to hers, careful not to look down for fear of what he might do at seeing her front side naked, and extended his hand forward, pulling the shirt out from under the pair of jeans.

"I saw it." He said as he placed the shirt in her hands. Misty turned toward him slowly, a nervous look on her face.

"Why were you looking?" She said, her arms crossed over her chest protectively.

"I didn't mean to. But once I did…I couldn't stop." Ash said, looking into her eyes directly.

Misty looked down and shrugged down, trying to hide behind the shirt in her hands.

"Why would you want to look at me? I am…" She quietly said, her sentence trailing off.

"You are what?" Ash said, putting his hand beneath her chin to until she was looking him in the eyes.

"Ugly." She whispered tensely.

"Wrong answer Mist; the correct answer was beautiful." Ash said in a husky voice before he grabbed her head and pulled her lips to his. She kissed back just as heatedly, both of them realizing what the other was thinking about.

Slowly Misty removed her hands from her chest, wrapping them around Ash tightly so that her body was concealed against his. They kissed harder, their tongues a tangled mess of heated passion. Ash pulled away suddenly, resting his forehead against Misty's.

"Let me see." He said in a low raspy voice, gesturing to her concealed chest with his head.

"…why? They are ugly…and small…you will laugh…" Misty said quietly, turning her head away.

"No I won't I promise babe." Ash said, smiling at her and kissing her forehead.

Misty looked at him nervously biting her lips before she sat back, revealing her bare chest to him. Ash stared at them for a few minutes before he cautiously placed his hand on her left breast. A spark went up his hand the second he made contact, causing both to let out a small gasp. He left his hand there for awhile, keeping it completely still.

"I love you Misty. You are beautiful. And so are they." Ash smiled as he leaned forward to kiss her once on the lips. Slowly he started to move and squeeze his hand, causing her to suck in her breathe.

He started to move faster and faster, moving his hand all over her breast. After awhile he raised his other hand to her right breast and continued to do the same. Misty started to moaned quietly, closing her eyes in pleasure.

"I love you Misty." Ash whispered as he leaned forward and started to kiss her as well. They started to kiss passionately and his gentle touches turned into heated heavy ones. After awhile they pulled apart, smiling at each other.

"I love you." They said in unison, as together they got into the sleeping bag, holding each other close in their sleep.

Meanwhile at the same time in the other tent…

"Think they are done now?" Brock said, his voice hushed.

"I hope so, if I heard one more moan I swear I was going to go drown myself in the river." Drew said pushing his hair back.

"Goodnight." Everyone said in unison, falling asleep to prepare for the next day.


End file.
